


Unholy Confession

by Avatard_1992



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatard_1992/pseuds/Avatard_1992
Summary: Who knew a simple confession could lead to this?





	

The gag muffled my cries of pleasure as the whip touched my skin. Papa says, “If only you knew how beautiful you look right now.” He circles me, a wicked smirk gracing his features. Taking off the gag he leans down in my ear and says, “You may want to hold onto something, because I am going to fuck you senseless.” Then I woke up in a cold sweat. For too long I have been having these feelings. To me the only logical way to purge these thoughts was to confess them. Maybe then I could be rid of these obscene thoughts.  
So, I headed to the church for confession. I enter the booth saying, “Forgive me dark father for I have sinned.” “Tell me your sins my child”, came the velvety tone of Papa Emeritus II. Struggling to find the words I reply, “Well dark father I keep having these strange dreams lately.” “Pray tell what goes on in these dreams?” “A man I feel a strong desire for dominates me in bed and I enjoy it very much.” “Who is the man in your dreams?” I stayed silent too ashamed to answer. In a more commanding tone Papa says, “Tell me.” The way he said that only fanned the flames of my desire for him. Feeling heat rise to my cheeks I say, “It was you Papa.” The embarrassment I felt was too much to bear.  
Fearing being mocked or scolded I say, “I will go now.” I rush to get out of the church as Papa calls out, “Wait. Don’t rush off.” “I know I shouldn’t think of you that way dark father. I’m so ashamed.” “My dear, please don’t be. Our master encourages us to act on such things. Give me your number and I will text you an address. Meet me there tonight.” I gave him my number and left. ‘Oh, dark lords what am I doing?’ I thought to myself. Finally, I got home and began the agonizing wait for that text. Sure, enough it arrived and read: 1215 Main Street @ 9- PE. Then I began getting ready for my evening with my beloved dark pope.  
Once I was satisfied with my appearance I left and headed to the address. Everything in me was shivering with anticipation of this evening’s events. I knock on the door and Papa says, “Oh my dear you made it.” I go in and he offers me a gloved hand asking, “Shall we then?” I nod as he leads me down the hall to a bedroom. Papa and I entered and I looked around in awe. There was a huge bed in the middle, several restraints, whips, and toys. Behind closed doors Papa was really into kink. “Though I am dominant I am not cruel. If you are uncomfortable at any moment I will stop. I want my partner to be willing to fully submit to me”, he says. “Papa if you only knew how long I’ve wanted this. Tonight, I am yours master. Do with me what you will.”  
Papa gives me that all too familiar devious smirk and says, “You can start by removing every article of clothing except your panties. I want to remove those myself.” Not wasting time, I immediately obey. As I stood before him he admired my form. “Get on your knees and crawl to me like a good girl.” Again, I comply with his demands as Papa strips off his robe exposing his lean toned form. The only thing covering him was a pair of black boxers which he slid down revealing his rock-hard member. He commands me, “Suck.” Greedily I take him in my mouth sucking him off. Tangling his fingers in my hair, fucking my mouth he groans, “Take that cock baby, take it all.” With a few more thrusts Papa released into my mouth and I swallow everything.   
Once Papa steadied himself he says, “Get on the bed. Now.” After I lay on the bed Papa ties my wrists down and blindfolds me. Then I feel his plump lips against mine. His kisses were full of urgency and lust. When he pulls away he removes my panties, making me gasp as he inserts a finger inside me saying. “Darling you are soaked.” He opens a drawer and I hear a faint vibrating sound. Papa says, “You will not cum without my permission. If you do you will be punished. Understand?” “Yes master”, I reply. Papa inserts the vibrator and turns up the speed. I bite my lip trying to suppress my moans, but I cry out, “Holy fuck.” Papa chuckles darkly saying, “My, my pet. I do love to watch you squirm.” I with in pleasure and say, “I don’t think I can hold it much longer.” “Don’t you dare cum.” It was too late; a strong orgasm shook my body. The blindfold was ripped off and I met the vengeful gaze of Papa. “I told you not to cum. Now you will be punished.” Now I am in for it.  
Papa grabs a ball gag putting it in my mouth, then grabs a whip. “You will not make a sound. Every time you do I will start over”, he says. The whip strikes me and about the third time I cried out. Papa says, “Now, now pet. We must start over. Keep quiet. Understand?” I nod as the whip strikes me over and over sending shivers of pain and pleasure through my body. After about 20 lashes Papa says, “I think that is sufficient.” I was dripping wet at this point. Papa says, “Get on all fours.” Obeying I reply, “Yes master.” He grips my hips and grinds against me slowly saying, “Tell me how much you want me. Tell Papa you want his cock.” “Oh, I want it Papa. I want it so much, I’m craving it. Give me your wand.” With a harsh tug of my hair he says in my ear, “Brace yourself pet. I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Then in one thrust Papa was completely buried inside my aching entrance.  
He was really giving it to me “You like what I’m doing to you?” “Yes!!!” “Yes what?” “Yes master!!!” “That’s right you naughty girl. Obey your master.” His moans turned me on even more. Suddenly he pulls out and flips me on my back. Teasing my entrance, he asks, “Do you like being my little fuck toy?” “Yes master, fuck me please.” “As you wish pet.” Once again, he enters me and begins to pound me relentlessly. Papa pins my wrists above my head with one hand, and places the other around my throat squeezing. Never did I think choking would turn me on, but the pleasure was magnified. I was getting close and so was he. His grip tightened a little and sent a hellish orgasm through me and I cried out, “Papa. Oh, yes Papa!!!!!!” Papa lets out a deep growl as he spilled his seed inside me. Collapsing next to me he says, “Pet that was wonderful.” “It was.” He looks at me and asks, “Would you be my submissive from here on?” “I’d like nothing more”, I reply as he wrapped his arms around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first attempt at a domiant/sub story.


End file.
